A Mother's Comfort
by TwiSlashFF
Summary: Edward's adopted mother comforts him after she learns he's nervous about starting at a new school.  Mommy!kink.  18 and over only, please.  Submission for the TwiKinkFest.


**Title: A Mother's Comfort**

**Prompt:** Age play + mommy kink. Esme's boys (any combination of Ed/Jas/Em, or all three) love it when she mothers them. Bonus points for sexy bath times before putting her boys to bed. AU preferred, but AH okay, as long as she's not any of the boys' biological mother.

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Mommy!kink, Age play, total crack!fic

**A/N: **Many thanks to the original prompter! I have no idea if this is what you were hoping for. Heck, I have no idea how this even ended up coming out of my head. LOL

This story is not for the faint of heart, you've been warned! :)

* * *

><p>"Hey mom, can I talk to you for a minute?"<p>

"Sure baby, come on in."

Esme lifted the covers on her bed and let her stepson, Edward, slide in next to her. He was always the most sensitive one of her late husband's children.

Edward slid close to Esme, his gangly body pressing softly against hers. Ever since Esme met Edward when he was four years old, she had felt a particularly soft spot for him. He had been only three when his mother had passed away, just a toddler learning his way through life.

After his mom died, Edward had immediately taken to calling Esme 'mom', a fact that had surprised his father, George. Ever since George's death six years ago, when Esme had become the primary guardian for Edward and his adopted brother Jasper, the three of them had formed their own close-nit family.

In recent years as Edward struggled to cope with his parent's deaths, Esme noticed him become more withdrawn. It seemed to Esme as if the walls were caving in on Edward at times. In these instances, she gave him all the attention he craved until he seemed to snap out of it.

"What's on your mind? Are you getting excited about starting college this week?"

Edward looked down, nerves marring the delicate features of his face before whispering, "Umm, well. I just don't know if I'm ready yet."

Both Edward and Jasper had chosen to attend the University of Chicago while still living at home with Esme. With Jasper being two years older than Edward, Esme recalled how he had felt the same nervousness Edward was now clearly feeling when he started started school.

"Why do you think that, sweetheart?," Esme asked patiently.

"I just don't feel ready to grow up yet. I still feel like a kid. I don't want to grow up." Edward was wringing his fingers together in his lap, a trait that made Esme smile. It was something he had always done as a little boy when he was feeling anxious.

Esme lifted her arm and Edward slid under it and pressed his face to her breast.

Edward continued his fidgeting and began playing with the hem of the sheets. "I just want to stay here with you and Jasper forever. I don't want things to change."

"Honey, things don't have to change, and you certainly don't have to grow up too fast. It'd be just fine with me if you two stayed my boys forever."

At Esme's words, Edward pressed his face to his mother's breast softly inhaling her distinctive vanilla scent.

A short while later, Edward's soft snores alerted Esme that he had fallen asleep. She was glad that she and Edward had had a chance to talk. She could tell something was bothering him lately, and felt better now that he had come to her.

Esme had assumed Edward was looking for a bit of nostalgia when he had begun to pull some of his old toys out of the garage and play with them in his room several days ago. But now, she felt like there might be something more to it than just nostalgia. His brother, Jasper, so similar to Edward in personality even though he was adopted had begun to play with the toys in Edwards room with him as well. Perhaps he, too, had sensed Edward's nervousness about starting college?

Soft footsteps on the carpet made Esme lift her head from her Martha Stewart magazine to see Jasper standing in the doorway.

"Hey mom. I can't sleep. Can I join you guys?"

"Sure, sweetheart. Turn off the light on your way over, will you?"

Jasper flipped the light before padding to his mom's bed, sliding in beside her on the opposite side of his brother. Like she did with Edward, Esme lifted her arm and let Jasper nuzzle softly into her breast before the three of them fell asleep.

When he woke the next morning, Edward felt soft padded skin and pebbled nipple beneath his cheek. His brother was holding his hand on his mom's belly, still fast asleep.

The satin of Esme's nightgown had slid off her shoulder at some point in the night effectively leaving Edward's face pressed directly to her skin. He puckered his lips and was met with the lightest brush of Esme's rosy nipple. He gave the bud several soft nudges with his lips before engulfing it with his lips and begining to suckle.

The calming motion made his eyes slip close. This was exactly what he needed. The feeling of comfort.

After many minutes Edward's eyes opened a sliver to see Jasper's bright blue eyes staring back at him. Like Edward, Jasper had woken up with his cheek directly on Esme's breast. Edward watched as Jasper's mouth tentatively opened and enveloped Esme's other nipple.

The two allowed their eyes to slip close and continued the relaxing dance of their mouths, both in their own worlds of relaxation.

Esme made soft sighs from time to time, but neither Jasper nor Edward lifted their eyes to see if she was awake. It was only when they each felt her fingers slide through their hair they realized she was awake, and apparently not opposed to their activities.

At first, Esme had been startled when she woke up to the warm, wet mouths simultaneously suckling her breasts. She had lain there, feigning sleep as she worked through her thoughts. The pieces quickly began to fall into place...Edward not wanting to grow up, Edward and Jasper playing with toys, both of them wanting to cuddle last night. She deduced that the boys were craving comfort from her, and that was something she was happy to give them.

Esme's fingers continued to stroke the bronze and blond locks of her boys until she developed a plan for the three of them that day.

"Morning boys. Are you ready for mommy to make you some pancakes?"

Both boys slowly pulled their lips from her breasts as they looked at Esme for the first time that morning. The disapproving look they were both anticipating wasn't there. In silence, they both slowly nodded their heads in the affirmative.

The three of them made their way from the bedroom to the family room, but not before Esme stopped by Edward and Jasper's shared room, to grab two small trucks out of the toy box Edward had brought in from the garage. She led the boys to the sectional couch in the family room, and then proceeded to turn on the Cartoon Network. Each boy was given a truck to play with and a kiss on the head before Esme went to the kitchen.

Once the boys had had their fill of J-shaped and E-shaped pancakes, Esme followed them back to their room where she grabbed the swim trunks and t-shirts they would need for their day in the backyard pool.

"Time to skin the kitty, Edward," Esme sing-songed as she pulled Edward's pajama shirt over his head. His luminescent skin was pulled tightly over his delicate bones like fine parchment. Esme replaced his t-shirt with the one that she had selected for him that day before pulling his pajama pants and briefs slowly down his legs.

Edward's gangly limbs stepped out of his pajamas and into the board shorts Esme held open for him. Esme stood up from where she was crouched and pulled them up his skinny legs and fastened them at the front.

"Such a sweet little boy. Alright, you're turn Jasper." Esme gave Edward's hair a ruffle before turning to Jasper and repeating the same steps with him.

When the three of them were finally dressed, they walked through the back french doors to the large patio and infinity pool overlooking the ocean. Esme placed their towels on the patio bed and watched as the two boys left her side and cannon-balled into the deep end, very much like they used to when they were young kids.

The three of them spent the day in the backyard, the boys playing h-o-r-s-e with the pool basketball hoop and snuggling with their mom on the lounger. When it came time to go inside for the evening, all three of them could feel the connection they had formed over the course of the day.

After dinner, they sat laughing together at the table.

"Alright, I'd say it's time for you boys to get your bath and head to bed. Tomorrow's a big day, the first day of school."

"Aww mom, why did you have to remind us?," Jasper bemoaned his mom before taking his plate to the counter and depositing it there.

"Alright, alright. I know. But at least we had a last fun day of summer, didn't we?," Esme asked seeing the smile fall from Edward's face at her comments.

Sensing his change in mood, Esme walked over to Edward and gave him a tight hug. He responded in kind, placing his gangly arms around her in a returning embrace. Jasper joined in on the opposite side, creating an Esme-sandwich. The three of them stood there in silence enjoying each other's comfort. After several minutes of their group hug, Edward and Jasper released Esme from their grasp and followed her to the master bath.

Once in the bathroom, Esme leaned over and turned on the bath tap before grabbing the Mr Bubbles bottle from under the sink. She poured enough pink solution into the large whirlpool tub that the bubbles began to form large peaks in the rising water.

"Alright boys, time to skin the kitty," Esme laughed as she pulled the boys' t-shirts over their heads.

With Esme having seen them naked since they were little boys, neither Edward nor Jasper had any reservations as she moved to take off their board shorts. However unlike when they were kids, they were now as young adults their bodies sometimes reacted in ways they didn't used to. Esme purposefully avoided touching the swelling of their penises as she slid the shorts down their legs, but it was hard not to notice the reactions.

"OK, time for your bath boys," Esme trilled as the boys climbed into the large whirlpool tub.

The boys began to play with the water toys Esme had grabbed and blew thick globs of bubbles at each other. Esme tilted their heads back before using a cup to get their hair wet so it could be washed.

With a washcloth in each hand, Esme continued to wash both bodies simultaneously. On several occasions, the rough cloth swiped over their erections causing the boys to moan softly and press their lengths into Esme's hands.

"Boys? Do you want mommy to wash you here?," Esme asked with a light squeeze of her fingers to their erections.

"Yes, please," came their breathless replies.

Dropping the washcloths over the lip of the tub, Esme pushed her hands back into the water and felt the smooth steel of the boys' erections. She began to pull and press her fists over their lengths, alternating between swirling her thumb over the tip of their dicks and underneath the bottom of them.

Both boys' faces were flushed with the steam from the bath mixed with arousal. The water sloshed up and down around the boys, pushing the floating toys all around their bodies. Jasper was the first to grow tense and let out a long groan signaling his release. Edward followed quickly after with an uncoordinated bucking of his slim hips.

Esme used the water they were submerged in to wash her hands before she stool up, grabbing two towels from the warming rack. Jasper got gingerly out of the tub first and stepped into the awaiting towel Esme held open for him. Esme dried him off thoroughly before helping a sleepy Edward out of the tub and drying him off too.

The two boys followed Esme to their room and stood next to their beds as she searched for pajamas for them. Esme located two pairs of anime briefs and two sets of matching pajama tops and bottoms.

Both boys, feeling extremely sleepy, leaned on Esme as she changed them for bed. Esme pulled back the covers of Edward's bed which he promptly climbed into. Esme then pulled back Jasper's covers and let him crawl in.

She used her hands to tuck the boys into their sheets just as they had both loved when they were little. When she was finished she looked down to say goodnight to both of them, but they were already fast asleep. She smoothed the hair back from their foreheads before kissing each of them goodnight.

Esme flipped the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles nightlight on before stepping quietly into the hall. She couldn't quite wrap her head around the events of the day, but there was one thing she was certain. And that was that she had never felt more connected to her boys than she did at that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** *peeks out from behind my fingers* What did you think?

And remember, none of them are related. Jasper was adopted by George and his wife. Edward was their biological son. Esme adopted both boys after their parents' deaths.


End file.
